Core C represents the heart of the entire program project since it will be the core recruiting, screening and performing the clinical testing in subjects involved in the five projects, i.e.: 1) Population Genomics of Longevity and Healthy Aging, 2) Glucose Metabolism and the Function of Aging T Cells, 3) Energy Metabolism and Oxidative Stress in Aging, 4) Vascular Status, Physical Function and Healthy Age, and 5) Contributions of Episodic Memory to Healthy Aging. Core C (in cooperation with the Sampling and Data Management Core B) will act to bolster the interrelationships between the individual projects, which are the strength of this proposal, by ensuring the collection of an adequate database of potential biomarkers of "healthy aging." Core C will then integrate the data generated from the individual research projects along with potential biomarkers of healthy aging to formulate a valid index of "healthy aging". Such an index will facilitate the interpretation of the results of the research projects of this proposal and will serve as a potential reference and baseline for future investigations. In summary, Core C will recruit 780 subjects for the research components of the Program, provide a clinical assessment of these subjects, obtain the necessary biological material needed for the component projects, determine the validity of biomarkers of "healthy aging," and attempt to formulate a validated profile of "healthy aging." Subjects will be recruited, screened and enrolled in the study over the 4 first years, and the fifth year will be used to analyze the data and write up the results.